You See Right Through Me
by NickiMinajandRihannaFan
Summary: On a cold night, Jeanette goes to the library and bumps into a certain chipmunk. SimonxJeanette Oneshot.


**You See Right Through Me**

The night was cold and breezy. The stars were bright like diamonds. The blue & purple wearing chipette was walking up the sidewalk from her house in this chilly night on her way to the library. She began to walk faster as the breezes made her colder through here bright-violet sweater, and blue pants and purple snow-boots.

It had felt like forever, but she finally made it to the library and quickly walked inside. She could feel herself get back warm again. She had came to the library before it would close so she could get a book about different types of scientific chemicals. She wanted to do her project over a type of chemical for the Science Fair that was tomorrow; and she only had that time to go to the library because the library was not going to be open tomorrow.

When she was completely warm, she began looking through the bookshelves trying to find the book she was looking for. At one bookshelf, she had thought she found the book, but it wasn't it. "Where could it be?" she asked herself.

As she was about to turn to go to another bookshelf, she had clumsily bumped into something. As she fell, she bumped into the bookshelf that was behind her, and half of the books fell on the floor. The chipette felt a book hit her head as it fell.

"Oh, I'm really sorry," she heard a voice say. She looked up and saw a tall boy wearing a royal-blue turtle-neck sweater and black pants and black Converse. "Are you okay?" The purple-clad just nodded. She had also noticed that the boy had glasses on just like she did.

As the blue-clad boy helped her up, she slightly blushed. They stared at each other for a moment. "Um," the boy spoke nervously, "I'll pick us these books for you," "Wait. You don't have to," she responded, "_I'm_ the one who made the mess," "But_ I'm _the one who made you bump into the shelf," he said, and began picking up the books and put them back on the shelf. The purple-clad shrugged and helped him. After they finished, the blue-clad began resuming to what he was doing before he had bumped into the girl.

"Wait, w-what's your name?" the chipette asked shyly in a soft voice. "Um... Simon," he replied, "w-what's your name?" "Jeanette," she replied quietly. She began searching for the book that she was trying to look for. "What kind of book are you looking for?" Simon asked walking over to her. "A book that has all kinds of chemical for experiments," Jeanette told him.

Simon thought for a moment. He grabbed Jeanette's hand and began leading her to a bookshelf with those types of books. Jeanette felt a chill through her arm by Simon's touch. "Maybe you'll find something here," said Simon. He was still holding Jeanette's hand. Jeanette bit her lip and scanned at all the book that was on the shelf. Then she saw a book that caught her eye. It was the book that she was looking for! She grabbed the book with her free-hand. "This was the type of book I was looking for!" she said, "Thanks," "Your welcome... Jeanette," he replied warmly, and smiled. Jeanette smiled back at him.

"Um... Simon?" said Jeanette softly. "Yes, Jeanette?" he replied. "Are you, going to the Science Fair tomorrow?" Jeanette asked, trying not to look into Simon's grayish-blue eyes. "Actually, I'm going to present my project that I've worked on for the Science Fair," he exclaimed. "You are?" Jeanette brightened, "I am, too," "Well, I guess we'll see each other again at the Science Fair tomorrow," said Simon. He was now looking into Jeanette's green eyes.

Jeanette nervously let go of Simon's hand and back up an inch. Simon cleared his throat. "Well, um," he said, "I guess I'll-" Jeanette quickly hugged Simon. Simon was taken aback by surprise, but wrapped his arms around her in a hug. They had wanted to stay like this forvever.

Suddenly they had heard the librarian clear her throat out-loud, and immediately let go of each other. "The library is closing in 2 minutes," she informed them. Jeanette handed her the book that she wanted, and the librarian checked it out for her.

As soon as Jeanette walked out the library, she had felt cold again. She gasped as she felt something warm had wrapped around her. It was Simon's arms. Jeanette smiled and asked, "Aren't you cold?" "Not really," Simon simply answered. Jeanette began to feel warm from Simon's arms.

They walked to the Chipettes' house in front of the porch. Simon let go of Jeanette and said, "See you at the Science Fair," Jeanette nodded, and kissed Simon on the cheek. "Thanks again for helping find the right book," she said, and went inside the house.

Simon gently touched his cheek and smiled; and he walked to his house, thinking about the girl he had just met.

_At the Chipettes' house_

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, JEANETTE!" Brittany shouted. "At the library," Jeanette replied a little frightened by her eldest sister's tone. "AT 7:00 AT NIGHT!" Brittany shouted.

"I told you. I-I was at the library," Jeanette repeated a little timidly. "Can I see the book, Jeanette?" Eleanor asked noticing a book in her sister's hand. "Sure, Ellie," Jeanette replied as she gave her sister the book, "it's for my project that I'm entering in the Science Fair." Brittany scoffed. "You're entering in a geeky Science Fair?" she asked. "Y-Yeah; and it's not geeky," Jeanette exclaimed. Brittany rolled her eyes. "Whatever..."

Jeanette shyly looked down at her feet, and was thinking about the boy she met at the library. "What's wrong," Eleanor asked in a concerned voice. "Nothing," Jeanette answered as kept thinking about Simon. Brittany and Eleanor looked at each other and back at Jeanette. "Here's your book back," Eleanor said handing her sister back her book back.

Jeanette began singing a love-song as she walked upstairs into her room to begin working on her project for tomorrow. "What's wrong with Jeanette?" Miss Miller asked concerned. "I think she's in love," Eleanor told Miss Miller in a whisper. Brittany laughed at what Eleanor said.

_At the Chipmunks' house_

Alvin and Theodore noticed that Simon came into the house, smiling about something. "So, whatcha do at the library?" Alvin asked curiously. "Huh? Oh uh... read some books," Simon answered. Alvin squinted his eyes in curiosity. "I'll try to believe that," he said. "Did you check-out any books?" Theodore asked. "No," Simon replied.

"What time is the Science Fair tomorrow?" Theodore asked. "At 3:30," Simon answered. Alvin scoffed. "I can't believe you want to be around a bunch of nerds," he said. "Shut up, Alvin," said Simon. Simon suddenly began thinking about Jeanette again. He hummed a love-song tune, and walked upstairs into his room. Alvin and Theodore laughed.

"Is something wrong with Simon?" Dave asked concerned. "He's just in love," Alvin exclaimed, "and he better not get that 'Mr. Heartthrob' potion again to try to impress whoever he's in love with." "Why?" Theodore asked.

"Because today I saw this really hot girl; and I'm gonna try to use the 'Mr. Heartthrob' potion tomorrow," Theodore and Dave chuckled.

**That's it! Oh, and "the really hot girl" that Alvin seen, was Brittany. You can imagine that the Chipmunks and Chipettes were 13-18 years old. I think I did a good job on this. I wanna know what you readers think about it. Review if you want, please.**** :)**

_**Deuces!~**_

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


End file.
